


A Night Well-Spent

by angededesespoir



Series: Reaper76 Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk but i tried, literally how do you write nsfw stuff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Because they can'tjustwatch a movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _For Day 4- “On Holiday” - Vacation/Time Off._  
>  *Jumps in 6 days late, Starbucks in hand* I’m finally ready to participate.
> 
> _I’ve been trying to catch up on other ship weeks (still not done :( ) & my mental health is ‘eh,’ but I had an idea & I ran with it. Also, I’m a sucker for polyam ships. Lastly, I have no clue how to write NSFW stuff & I need a lot of practice. Anyway..... *Finger Guns*_
> 
> _Edit: 4/21/17- Made a few minor edits to a couple of sentences b/c anxiety._
> 
> _(Can also be read on[Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/156152813145/a-night-well-spent).)_

They’re only about 15 minutes in when he feels the hand slowly start working its’ way up his inner thigh. He tries to pay attention to the screen, tries not to acknowledge the touches. He knows ignoring him without protest will make the soldier bolder in his teasing.

And he’s right. They’ve played this game before.

Jack’s hand is curving around him, palming him through the layers of clothes- softly at first, and then a fluctuation in pressure, speed, his hand gently squeezing every now and then, until Gabe starts to shift. He has to fight the urge to move his hips in response, to press the hand firmer against him, yearning for more friction. 

He tries to sound composed when he speaks. “I thought you liked this movie?”

“Mmmm, but I like something else more right now.”

“Is that so?” Gabriel asks, amused. “And what might that be, mi luna?”

The contact is lost, but before he can protest the loss of it, the blanket that covers them is being tugged away and there’s the sound of a zipper being pulled down. His pants are pushed open to proudly display his bulge and the small wet patch on his boxer briefs. Jack’s fingers continue teasing him through the fabric, before they move upwards, begin tugging at the waistband while the man’s mouth assaults his neck.. 

His cock is met with cool air, before it’s encompassed by the warmth of Morrison’s hand. Gabe has to hold back a moan when the man starts to stroke.

“Careful, Cariño, you know Ana might-”

Before he can finish, there’s the sound of boots making their way towards the couch. “Jack Morrison, are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

Jack freezes, eyes widening and face beginning to flush.

“Hablando del rey de Roma,” Gabe murmurs.

Jack hastily retracts his hand and Gabriel readjusts the blanket as Jack turns to give her a nervous smile. “Ana, you’re home early.”

_If looks could kill._

“We’ve discussed this, you two. What if Fareeha had walked in?”

He’s breaking out in a sweat. “S-sorry. I-”

“Relax, Ana. There’s far worse things she could see. And we weren’t going to go _that_ far,” Gabriel interrupts. “At least, not here.” His lips curve up as he glances at Jack, hand lightly brushing against the side of his thigh.

Jack’s torn between wanting to bury his head in his hands or slap the man upside the head. Sometimes he wishes his husband knew when to shut up.

Gabe winces as he’s grabbed by the ear, grip firm, but with no intent to actually injure. “Even still, I’m not sure how she would take to the image of two of her fathers getting..... handsy.” 

She lets go and gives a quick kiss to Gabe’s temple, then leans over and kisses Jack’s. “Behave, children. That is a warning.” She stands tall, again, patting the strike-commander’s shoulder, then moving a few feet away to sweep her jacket up from a chair.

“Have fun, stay safe, and don’t get up to too much trouble while I’m gone.”

Gabriel’s eyebrow raises. “You mean to tell me you’re not going to join us? The way you were going on, I thought we were in need of some punishment.”

Ana smirks, shaking her head. “Unfortunately that will have to wait, habibi. Reinhardt is taking Fareeha to an arcade. I’m accompanying them.”

“By all means, don’t let us stop you, then.” 

She notes the genuine eagerness in Jack’s voice. If it were anyone else, she might think they were eager to rush her out for more personal reasons, but she knows it’s not just that with him. Despite having to keep this organization afloat, he often encourages her to spend more time with her daughter and her husband. 

_‘She needs her mother, Ana. And Reinhardt needs you, too.’_

She wonders if he ever notices the hypocrisy. The irony that he always encourages Reinhardt and herself to take time for family (when it can be afforded), reminds them that time is limited, the future unpredictable- but how long has it been since he’s spent a night alone with his own husband? How long has it been since they were last able to rest at all, let alone by eachother’s side?

She tenderly pecks him on the lips, runs a hand affectionately through his hair a couple of times. “You aren’t, dear. It’s not like I didn’t want to see you two, as well.”

She gives him a final peck, then turns to Gabriel. “ _You_. You don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Gabi.” She speaks in mock sternness, a smile still on her face. She bends to brush her lips to his cheek, stays for a second before pulling away.

“Give Rein a kiss for me, too, querida?”

“Of course, dear. We’ll be back in a few hours.”

“We’ll eagerly await your return.” He takes her hand and presses his lips to the back of it. 

She rolls her eyes as she pulls her hand away. “That’s if you’re not too busy. Enjoy your time, though. Make it last.”

“Oh, we will.” 

They listen to the sound of her boots against the hard floor, wait for the sound of the door swinging open and then clicking shut. 

Jack tenses for a second when he feels the hand sliding up and squeezing his thigh, then he’s relaxing again.

“Still want to continue, boy scout?”

Jack’s hand curves over Gabe’s. “It will take more than Ana’s scolding to stop me from wanting you.” He smiles as he rubs Gabriel’s hand reassuringly. “Want to head back to our room now?”

The look on Gabe's face is enough of an answer. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
